We Meet Again
by LGCoffeeAddict
Summary: ENCHANTED Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle? FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle?

Chapter 1: I Love New York

**A/N: Okay, so there are no categories for Enchanted, but I was hit with this great story idea at like one in the morning so here it is! Hope you like it!**

"Edward?" Nancy asked timidly, peeking around the shower door and whipping back as soon as she saw he had no clothes on. Smiling at herself, she waited until Edward put a towel around himself and walked out, grinning.

"Yes, my darling?" he chirped.

"Sorry," Nancy laughed.

"Ah, nonsense, my dear. We are married now! It's perfectly alright. Now, what was it that you wanted?" Edward asked, sitting down on the very large bed they shared.

"I'm feeling a little...homesick," she admitted, blushing.

"What do you mean? This is your home!" he declared, confused. After a few seconds, realization flickered across his face. "You mean New York, don't you?" Nancy nodded. "You would like to visit, wouldn't you?" Again, she nodded. "Come here," Edward commanded as he stretched out his arms for his wife. Once she was firmly settled in his lap, he went on. "I would hope you want your husband to accompany you on your voyage?"

A big grin broke across Nancy's face. "Really?" Now it was Edward's turn to nod. Squealing with glee, Nancy flung her arms around her husband. "I love you," she whispered, still smiling.

**8D**

"Giselle, slow down!" Robert called after his girlfriend. "I know I promised I'd take you to see Wicked but it doesn't start for another four hours!"

Giselle stopped and turned around in the middle of the sidewalk. "Robert, do you really think that's the only reason I dragged you out here four hours early?" When he nodded, Giselle couldn't help but giggle, mumbling something that sounded to Robert a lot like "silly oaf". "A new store opened up on Portal Street!" That's what Giselle had become accustomed to calling 5th street, because that's where the manhole to Andalasia was.

"Broadway, Giselle. It's Broadway, not Portal Street," Robert corrected for the umpteenth time.

"Ah, that's another thing for another day, let's go!"

**8D**

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!"

_Plonk!_

"I don't remember the fall hurting that much last time..." Edward said to himself as he rubbed his head. "Are you alright, my love?" he asked Nancy. "My love?" he repeated when she didn't respond.

After a few minutes of digging her way through her dress, she came up for air. "Yeah, just fine." Taking a look at herself, she sighed. "Eddy, I really shouldn't be wearing _this_ around New York City," she declared, fingering her gown. "Can I change now?"

Edward nodded, taking on a glum expression. "I guess that means I should change, too."

"Well, tights and puffy shirts and swords don't really go over all that well in the city," Nancy laughed.

After they had changed--Nancy was wearing a Theory shirt and a pencil skirt while Edward wore a smart suit--they heaved the manhole cover aside and tried to emerge from the middle of the street with some shred of dignity.

Smiling, Nancy looked across the street. "Oh look, Eddy, they opened a new store!"

"Who did?"

Rolling her eyes, she pulled her husband along as she wove deftly through the crowds and into "Nu Look".

"Wow, this place is really nice!" Nancy said to herself as the couple stepped through the threshold of the new department store. "Oh hey, remind me to buy a new cell phone, okay?"

"Why?" Eddy asked, puzzled.

"Because, in order not to get homesick again, I need to be able to stay in touch with my friends here," Nancy answered as if it were the most obvious thing in the world.

Sighing, Edward looked around the store, looking for the men's department when his eyes alighted on a familiar redhead. "Giselle?"

"What was that?" Nancy turned around to face her husband. "What about Giselle?" When he didn't answer, she followed his eyes and saw not only Giselle, but Robert as well. She couldn't help but feel a tiny flame of jealousy spark up at the sight of them together. Sure, she was married--and happy--but did he forget her so completely? "You wanna go say hi?"

Apparently he had the same train of thought as his wife, for he quickly wiped a grimace from his face and turned his back to the apparently happy couple, whispering, "Let's see if they recognize us, instead."

Nodding in agreement, Nancy dragged Edward around the store, trying on this and that, and making him do the same, always using the excuse, "If we're going to be here a while, we need to actually have clothes!"

**8D**

"Oh, Robert, look at this dress!" Giselle motioned to a pink dress with ruffly sleeves and lace trim at the bottom. "Isn't it divine?" Robert, sufficiently bored, just murmured agreement. "Would you mind if I tried it on?" Seeing his grimace, she hurriedly added, "It will be the last one, I promise!"

"Fine, come on," he ceded, leading her to the dressing rooms--when he sees a tall brunette man leaning against the wall outside the fitting rooms as if waiting for someone. Stopping short, Robert pulled Giselle behind a clothes rack and whispered. "Am I hallucinating or is that Edward over there?"

Giselle peeked over the rack to make sure and it was, indeed, her ex. "It is! Oh, fiddlesticks, what are we to do?"

Robert laughed at her lasting innocence. "Well, it would be rude to just ignore him, especially since you want to try on that dress, so why don't you go say hi?"

"Will you come with me?" she pleaded, clutching his arm.

"Yeah, of course," Robert said, trying to pry her fingers from his arm. She was starting to cut off his circulation.

Walking out from behind the rack, Robert and Giselle made their way to the fitting rooms. Giselle looks into Edward's face to confirm her suspicion. "Edward?"

As if snapping out of a daze, Edward suddenly focused on the petite woman in from of him. "Giselle!" He swooped down and hugged her and Robert in turn.

"What are you doing here?" the redhead asked.

"Ah, we're just here for a short visit," he declared.

"We?" Robert piped in.

"Yeah, we--" Edward started but was interrupted by the other half of the "we".

"Eddy, I think this would be perfect for a--" Nancy stopped short upon seeing the couple right in front of her. "H-Hey, guys!"

"Oh, so th-that's the 'we'," Giselle stammered, obviously surprised.

Robert stepped to her rescue. "I didn't know you two were an item. Nancy, you told me you got a new job out of town..."

"I did," she replied quickly. "You are now looking at the Queen of Andalasia." Giselle's eyes just about bugged out.

"You...You're married?" she spluttered out at Edward. "So soon?" Robert looked at his girlfriend when he heard the...hurt...in her voice.

Edward, unable to handle the emotion, looked for something to distract him. He clutched his wife close and held her hand. "Well, the same night you found your true love...I did as well."

Robert's and Giselle's heads snapped back toward the couple. "Who?" At that, Nancy rolled her eyes in exasperation. Why were they being so slow?

Edward was also obviously confused. "Well...um...Nancy."

"Well, Nancy," Giselle started, trying to regain her composure, "you're lucky to have such a gentleman as your husband. Treat him well." Nancy fought to keep the wince from her face. Treat him well? As if she wasn't already? Instead, she kept her features smooth and nodded her head graciously. "Edward?" she continued. "Would you like to take a walk and...catch up?" Grateful for the way out of all the awkwardness, he quickly accepted, excusing them both and leaving just Nancy and Robert.

After a few minutes of silence, Robert had to remark on his ex's quick comeback. "So, you bounced back, just like a true New Yorker, huh?" He couldn't help but add a bite to that last part.

"Hey, at least I got a guy who stays faithful to me, this time," she snapped back. Fixing him with a frosty stare, she was the Ice Queen as she paid for her clothes and started walking to Central Park for some peace and quiet...until she noticed Robert was following her.

"Excuse me, but are you actually saying I cheated on you?" he asked, grabbing Nancy's arm and stopping her in front of a bench.

"Well what else do you call kissing another woman?"

"You TOLD me to kiss her!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, but not to keep on kissing her!" she retorted, trying to resume her walk only to be jerked back again.

"Would you rather I stayed with you with both of us knowing I loved another woman?" he whispered out.

"No, but at least TELL me we're done before you fall out of a shower with her on top of you!" she forced out, her eyes tearing up, remembering how much it had hurt her to see them like that.

Robert grabbed her by both arms when she once again attempted to escape his grasp and decided to confess something: "Just so you know, that night, I was going to ask you to marry me." He let her go and left to find Giselle, trying not to see her shocked, pained expression.

**A/N: So what did you think? Yeah, it's a little angsty, but they needed to get their feelings out! Please review and tell me what you think!**


	2. Roomies

We Meet Again

An**Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle?

Chapter 2: Roomies

**A/N: I'm so happy you guys enjoyed the first chapter! I must say I was flattered by the reviews. So I've decided to screw going in a line and go ahead and update this now. Thanks!!!!!!!**

_Robert grabbed her by both arms when she once again attempted to escape his grasp and decided to confess something: "Just so you know, that night, I was going to ask you to marry me." He let her go and left to find Giselle, trying not to see her shocked, pained expression._

Stunned, Nancy half sat, half fell onto the bench. He was going to propose to her. He was going to truly commit to her. He was going to ask her to spend the rest of her life with him. To be his _wife_.

"What am I thinking?" she said to herself, jolting herself out of her daze. "I _am_ a wife! I'm married to a wonderful man who loves me and whom I love."

Nancy wished she didn't sound as if she were trying to convince herself.

Shaking her head, she tucked back the stray hairs that had come out of her bun, gathered her bags, and hurried down the street to find Edward, trying to seem normal.

Reaching "Nu Look" again, she stepped back into the store and decided to wait on the couch for her husband. Of course, today had to be the one day he was late, leaving Nancy alone with her thoughts.

Everything had happened so fast. She didn't even give herself time to grieve losing Robert before she got married. _I guess it's all catching up to me_, Nancy thought wryly, unaware of the tear making its way down her cheek.

After about fifteen minutes of waiting, Nancy gave up and left. _They probably went walking in Central Park_, she thought, starting in that direction. On her way, she passed a AT&T store and figured she needed a cell phone so she might as well go in.

She browsed through the phones, and saw the perfect phone for her: the Blackberry Pearl. It was pretty, slim, had a keyboard, email, camera, the works. After picking it out--she got a red one--she went searching for one for Eddy. She figured he'd want a flip phone, because he was always so fascinated by them. She picked out a Sync for her husband, bought both phones and plans, and finally set out for Central Park.

Musing at her ability to still navigate the streets of New York after all this time, Nancy started walking through the perfect green grass of Central Park. Coming up on the bridge, she saw her man walking below on the pathway with Giselle. Nancy peered down from the bridge, not needing to strain to hear their conversation.

"...only been a few months and you're already _married_!" Giselle yelled. _Wow her voice really carries when she's angry,_ Nancy thought to herself. "Why did you move so quickly after _we_ were engaged to be married?"

Edward's cheery demeanor snapped. "Because _somebody_ loved someone else! My heart stopped singing for you the minute you didn't start singing when I finally found you." Nancy couldn't listen anymore. She was just Edward's rebound? Starting to turn away, his next few sentences stop her. "My heart started singing again. But not for you. For Nancy. I love Nancy. She is my true love, and she always will be." Nancy smiled to herself in relief. He did love her. She loved him, too. She knew that already, but her hurt at thinking she was just his rebound reinforced her feelings.

Making her way down to the pathway, she called to her husband, "Eddy! I've been looking all over for you, sweetie." Nancy hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips. Smiling at Giselle, she asked, "So did you guys have a nice chat?"

Giselle quickly wiped her face of a glower and replied, "Oh yes, very pleasant. Where's Robert?"

Now it was Nancy's turn to hide a glower. "I don't know. He left shortly after you did." That was the truth, if not the entire truth. But she didn't lie. Why should she feel guilty for lying to Giselle anyway?

Almost as if their mentioning him brought him out of nowhere, Robert appeared behind Nancy, making her jump in a most satisfying way as he spoke up. "I'm right here."

Nancy shot Robert a look before gathering herself and taking Edward's arm. "Honey? We probably need to find a hotel before it gets dark."

"Hotel?" Giselle repeated. "Nonsense! You'll stay with us for you visit!" Robert's and Nancy's heads whipped around in surprise.

"S-seriously?" they both stuttered at the same time.

"Of course!" Giselle replied and it took Nancy a moment to realize Giselle wasn't using the invite to win Edward back. "Why on Earth not?" She was just being Giselle. Generous. Which made it that much harder to hate her.

_I thought I was over her taking Robert from me,_ she thought to herself.

_Maybe you aren't..._a snide little voice in her head sounded.

Unable to think of a solid reason to turn down such a nice offer, Nancy graciously nodded her head. "Thank you, Giselle. We'd be delighted to stay with you." Seeing Edward from the corner of her eye, she discreetly elbowed him in the ribs.

"Ow!" he whispered in her ear.

"Here's when you agree with me," she whispered back.

"Oh, right--Yes, it is wonderful for you to offer your home to us."

"Wonderful!" Giselle exclaimed.

Robert had still not wiped his stunned expression from his face.

This cannot turn out well.

**A/N: Okay, so it's a really short chapter but hey, it's better than nothing! I have other fics to update! Review please! I love you!**


	3. Peep Show

We Meet Again

An**Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle?

Chapter 3: Peep Show

**A/N: It seems this is the only fic I really have energy to update, so here you go.**

_"Oh, right--Yes, it is wonderful for you to offer your home to us."_

_"Wonderful!" Giselle exclaimed. _

_Robert had still not wiped his stunned expression from his face. _

_This cannot turn out well._

"Well, here we are..." Robert announced uncomfortably. _How is this going to work? _

"We do apologize for the slight disarray, but my friends have been sick lately and unable to help me clean up," Giselle pleaded as she opened the door, revealing a near spotless apartment.

It looked exactly the same as that morning Nancy came to pick up Morgan for some grown-up girl bonding time.

Taking a deep breath, Nancy grabbed hold of Edward's hand and stepped through the threshold of the familiar apartment.

"So...how is this going to work out?" Nancy cut straight to the point. She was never one for beating around the bush. She _was_ a New Yorker.

"What do you mean?" Giselle asked.

"As I recall," Nancy replied, "there are only two bedrooms. One for Morgan and one for y...the master bedroom." Why was it so hard for her to say Robert and Giselle's room? "Where are we to sleep?" she clarified, stressing the "we" by clutching Edward a little closer to her. It was a slight comfort seeing Robert's and Giselle's faces darken ever so slightly.

Who exactly was she trying to make jealous?

"Oh, I never thought about that," Giselle admitted, blushing. She looked to Robert for an answer.

Caught off guard, he said the first thing that came to mind. "I guess the fold out bed on the couch will do until we find something better. Do you mind sleeping in the living room?" _Great, just put them in plain sight. _That_ was smart._

"Not at all!" Nancy answered before her husband could express his disdain for anything less than the best. Well, he did grow up with the royal treatment. Literally. "The living room will be perfect," she finished, throwing a significant look over her shoulder at Edward.

"Alright, then. Make yourselves at home," Robert offered. "If you will excuse us, we should probably start getting ready for bed." He started guiding Giselle to their room when Nancy's voice stopped him.

"Where's Morgan?"

"She's at a friend's house. She'll be back in the morning," he replied smoothly, mentally kicking himself. What was he going to tell Morgan when she saw his ex-almost-fiancee on the couch with the prince she'd met once months ago?

**8D**

"Nancy, dear," Edward's voice came through the haze. She turned to face him. "Do you recall where the facilities are?"

Chuckling to herself over his formalities, Nancy pointed down the hall. "Don't forget to brush your teeth."

"Yes, mother," he smirked at her, causing her to throw a pillow at him.

Nancy waited a few minutes after Edward left before starting to get ready for bed herself. She had bought an adorable little nightgown in Nu Look, which she couldn't wait for her husband to see her in. Of course, it wouldn't be appropriate for others to see her in it, so she settled on a spaghetti strap top and loose pajama bottoms.

Getting up off the fold-out bed, Nancy unbuttoned her blazer and slid it off her shoulders, folding it and placing it on the chair. Starting on her Theory shirt, she quickly disposed of that as well.

Robert was in his robe, almost ready for bed. He still needed to brush his teeth and such. Heading down the hallway, he paused right behind the opening to the living room when he saw a certain woman _undressing_.

After removing her bra--the thing was getting a little too snug for comfort--Nancy's hands were on their way to release her hair from the tight bun when she was overcome with the sudden sense of being watched. Starting to untie the bun, she turned, looking around the room for the source of the tingle between her shoulder blades. She saw no one.

Robert had reached just in time to watch his ex take off her bra, revealing that beautiful back of hers. He always had a thing for backs.

When she started to turn around, he sunk back into the shadows enough so as not to be seen but to keep seeing for himself. He drunk in the sight of her half-naked form. Had she always been so breath-taking?

Suddenly he felt like a Peeping Tom and thanked God Giselle was sound asleep. But he still couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from Nancy as she turned back around and let loose her hair. All that beautiful, thick, black hair. It had grown considerably longer. Her soft curls ran almost to the small of her back.

He could just see himself tangling his hands in her hair.

She slid on a fitted tank top. Blue. His favorite color. Baby blue.

Slipping off her heels--which looked painful--Robert watched hungrily as Nancy reached behind her to undo her skirt zipper and let the skirt fall to her feet. She stepped out of the skirt and bent over to pick it up, giving Robert a lovely view of her KISS ME panties.

He only just stopped himself from making any noise as she finally covered herself with loose pajama bottoms with cakes on them.

That snapped him out of his haze. He'd just spent the last several minutes ogling his ex-girlfriend. His _married_ ex-girlfriend!

What on earth was wrong with him?

**A/N: Again, it's really short, I know. But I'm jet lagging so much I can't stay up any longer. I'll update again soon. I promise! Review please!**


	4. Old Times

We Meet Again

An** Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle?

Chapter 4: Old Times

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapter last time...and to Java Lava, yes I have created another perv boy...but seriously? It was too innocent a movie NOT to naughty it up a little bit haha and to Amy, I honestly don't know where this story is going, so I guess you and I both have to wait to see what happens with Giselle and Edward. If you guys could please review and tell me which pairings you would like to see by the end of the fic, that would be awesome, cause I can't decide.**

**A/N2: So there is a **_**lot**_** of Robert's POV in this, just so you know. It's usually mostly in Nancy POV but this chapter has a lot to do with his dilemma and so it flips back and forth a lot.**

Robert smacked himself on his forehead and walked through the living room to the bathroom, desperately trying to avoid eye contact.

"Robert?" Nancy's sweet musical voice rang out. If he had not been so intent, he might not have noticed the slight shake in her voice...as if she had been caught. Caught doing what? What he had caught her doing? She didn't notice, did she?

_Oh, God, please don't let her have noticed me!_

Stopping dead in his tracks, Robert refused to turn around. He might just lose it then. He'd forgotten why he'd stayed with her for five years, why he was going to propose to her. Until just a few minutes ago.

"Robert?" Nancy asked again. Why wasn't he turning around? A horrifying thought crossed her mind. Were the eyes she felt on her been _his_?_Of course not,_ she dismissed. _Robert is so much more sensitive than that._

_But he _is_ a man_, a voice in her head whispered to her.

_Oh, God._

Trying to get the thought out of her mind, she squeaked, "Edward's in the bathroom."

Oh, how she hoped he hadn't noticed how strangled she'd sounded.

He had.

"Oh," he choked out gruffly, trying to disguise the wanting in his voice with a yawn. "I guess I'll just wait for him to come out then." He still hadn't turned around.

Sighing in exasperation, or what she hoped passed for exasperation, Nancy flopped onto the bed. "Why won't you look at me?" she asked bluntly. Again, she was a New Yorker.

She thought she saw Robert tighten a little. A slight clenching of the fist; a tension in the shoulders only just increasing; his head sinking just a tad lower into himself. Not something everybody would see. No, only someone who'd known him for five and a half years would know what to look for. What was he hiding?

Robert's eyes clenched shut at her words. So she'd noticed after all. Well, that was one of the reasons he'd started going out with her in the first place, besides the fact she was drop-dead gorgeous and only seemed to grow more so. She was smart. Quick to observe. She could solve a blacksmith's puzzle in a heartbeat. Not that she'd ever tried.

Slowly turning in her direction, Robert unclenched his fists and held his hands up in what he hoped looked like a nonchalant pose. "What do you mean?"

Nancy scrutinized him for a few seconds. Those few seconds seemed like and eternity to Robert. Had she figured it out?

She seemed to not think it worth it, because after examining him, she shrugged it off. "Never mind."

Nothing was said for a full minute, when Edward emerged from the bathroom, all ready for bed. "Sorry for taking so long," he apologized to Robert, who watched as his guest made his way to Nancy and give her a kiss. "You look lovely tonight, darling."

Robert tried not to glower as he watched her blush delicately and giggle that she was in her pajamas.

Nancy glanced over to her ex-boyfriend and was surprised to see his glare. "The bathroom's free now," she helpfully pointed out.

"Oh, yeah, thanks," he replied absentmindedly, walking into the bathroom.

Locking the door behind him, Robert leaned against it and closed his eyes. What was going on? Why was he so jealous of Edward? Why was he suddenly so obsessed with Nancy?

Was he falling in love with her again?

No. He couldn't do that to Giselle. He'd already done it once to Nancy, and that hurt look in her eyes didn't escape his mind for weeks. He would never get Giselle's big princess eyes out of his head if he hurt her that much.

God, why was it so hard for him to choose?If he went back to Nancy, not only would he break two very sweet people's hearts, but he would be breaking up a marriage. If he went back to Giselle, well, he would never know. He _hated_ not knowing.

By the time he'd finished brushing his teeth and flossing, it was almost midnight. It wasn't until then that he realized he and Giselle had completely forgotten about WIcked! He'd have to make it up to her somehow.

Well, he certainly wasn't doing a good job of it.

Robert walked out into the living room with every intention of apologizing to Giselle for being such a sucky boyfriend lately. But he paused as he passed the couch.

Edward and Nancy were both fast asleep. She was cradled protectively in his arms, and he clutched her as if she was his lifeline. They truly looked perfect together.

This was completely unfair. Why was Nancy so at peace with herself? Even after he told her he'd intended to propose to her?

Did he really think that should have made a difference?

He was so confused! Robert forgot anybody was there and started to thump his head on the wall repeatedly. Until a voice stopped him. 

A musical voice. Like chimes in the wind.

"Robert?"

He spun around at the call, his eyes focusing on Nancy, sitting up on the bed.

"Sorry," he stammered. "I didn't mean to wake you. Go back to sleep."

"Robert, what's wrong?" she queried, her face showing concern even in the darkness. He felt guilty that she still cared enough to worry about him after what he did to her.

"Nothing, I just forgot to do something," he excused. "F-for Giselle," he added on belatedly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Nancy asked after a minute. "Whatever it is that's bothering you...you've been acting weird for a while now. Do you want to go to Morgan's room?"

Sighing in defeat, Robert agreed and waited for Nancy to wriggle out of the bed and walk to him. She was right in front of him before he realized he'd been watching her hips sway side to side. He was a confused, sick man.

"Won't Edward be worried if he wakes up to find you not there?" Robert asked, desperately clawing for some form of sensitivity to pay for his perverted mind.

Nancy just waved him off. "Eddy sleeps like a log. He won't notice. I actually slip out for about an hour every night to walk in the gardens and by the pond near the palace. He's never once woken up." She started making her way through the apartment. She still knew everything about it. That was oddly comforting somehow, for them both. Noticing he wasn't following her, she paused. "Coming?"

Robert stopped staring at her hips again and quickly caught up with Nancy.

Once they were situated across from each other on the bed, Nancy quickly jumped to the subject. They hadn't lit any lamps, not wanting to wake anyone, so their only illumination was the moonlight streaming through the window.

"So, spill. What's up?" Nancy insisted. Her skin was pebbling a little from the chill of the room. Maybe a tank top wasn't the smartest idea. Not that she'd had any idea they would be talking in the middle of the night. "Or would you like to flesh out your earlier excuse of having forgotten something?"

"Well, I really did forget something," he defended.

"What, then?"

"Giselle and I were supposed to see Wicked tonight. She'd been waiting for weeks for me to have a free night to take her, and, when you two dropped in, it sort of slipped my mind."

"W-Wicked?" Nancy repeated, sounding a little shaken, though Robert couldn't place why.

Why was she being so sensitive about this? She shouldn't be jealous he was taking Giselle to _her_ show! Okay, so it wasn't _technically_ her show, but she had been a major contributor to designing and constructing most of the costumes. In fact, she was very good friends with the original Elphaba and Galinda. How could he not remember?

Granted, it was about five years ago, just after they'd started dating. But all the same, it was one of her greatest achievements and he'd_forgotten_ it!

Nancy was shaking, but she hadn't realized it. Robert thought she was cold, so he moved to warm her arms up with his hands.

The shock of those hands finding home once again on her arms jolted Nancy out of her blind fury. She looked up into his eyes and saw genuine concern in them and...relief?

She didn't really spend too much time pondering the relief when he started moving his hands up and down her arms, trying to warm them up. She never tore her eyes away from Robert's as she felt the familiarity of it all. All the times he'd comforted her just like he was now. He could always tell when she was uneasy. She felt herself sliding back into that time as her eyes started drifting closed.

Robert watched her eyes close in comfort. Her eyes acted as sort of a wake up call. As soon as she'd broken eye contact, he'd remembered who this was. His hands paused for the slightest moment before it occurred to him she didn't know why it would be improper for him to be doing this and he quickly resumed stroking her arms. He hoped she hadn't noticed.

She had. And it had been enough to wake her up as well. Jolting her head upright--it hand ended up on his shoulder somehow. She wasn't sure when exactly that had happened--her eyes shot open. Trying to recover from her slip up, Nancy cleared her throat and looked clearly into his eyes again.

Robert was a little worried when Nancy looked back at him, a glint of determination evident in her eyes even in the dark.

"So, aside from taking Giselle to see _Wicked_, what has been bothering you so much?" she demanded.

He hesitated. Then she did.

"Do I want to know?" she asked uncertainly. "If it's a...man...problem, I'm sure Eddy could help you with...that," she stuttered. Wow, she had a sick mind.

"Oh,_God_, no it's no--" a brilliant idea suddenly sprung into Robert's mind. It was the perfect way to get out of telling Nancy what (or who) exactly was bothering him--"It's not _that_. But it is more of a guy to guy kind of conversation, I guess."

Somehow, she couldn't believe him. Nancy was gripped with the feeling whatever was bothering him had something to do with her. They _had_ had an eventful day.

Suddenly it all made sense.

"Oh, I know what it is," she admitted. Robert's face whipped to hers, incredulous.

_Oh, please don't let her have found out_.

"I know we said some...harsh...things to each other today," she began, "but I honestly don't see how this whole roomies thing is going to work out if we can't find some way to forgive each other."

Relieved, Robert let himself unclench. Then he heard what she had said. "Each other? What did you do to me?"

"I kind of threw the fact I was happily married in your face to make you jealous. It was petty and immature and I'm very sorry," Nancy apologized. She really had changed much since moving to Andalasia. But then again, not so much. She still had the New York accent and definitely the stubbornness of a true New Yorker. But she was much gentler now. Not that she'd been a beast. Far from it. She had been as tender as a...he couldn't think of what to compare her to back then. But now, she was an angel. 

An angel who was keeping a lot of feelings buried deep down inside of her. He'd heard some of those feelings come up in her apology, not to mention he'd felt them when he was comforting her.

"No, you shouldn't be sorry. You did nothing wrong. What I did was awful. I never meant to hurt you so often and so badly," he replied.

Nancy smiled tentatively at their newly reinstated friendship. Robert smiled back and pulled her in for a hug, shocking them both.

Almost instinctively, as if out of habit, Nancy's eyes drifted closed as she inhaled the man's intoxicating scent.

Simultaneously, Robert unconsciously buried his face in her thick black locks, savoring the smell of her fruity shampoo.

**8D**

Just like every morning, Nancy woke up at the crack of dawn. It was a good thing there was no jet lag between New York and Andalasia, otherwise she'd be completely dead to the world. And completely unaware of the compromising position she'd ended up in.

It seemed as if she and Robert had fallen asleep in Morgan's bedroom. She was curled up on her side, with Robert curled around her, clutching her possessively to him. As much as she'd wanted to stay with Robert and indulge in old memories, Nancy was married, and he had a girlfriend. They couldn't be seen in a position such as this.

She thanked God that nobody else was awake in the apartment and tried to slip out of Robert's protective grip and sidle out of the room as quietly as possible, yet also as quickly as possible.

After emerging from Morgan's room, Nancy decided this would probably be the best time to shower. No one else was around to watch her strip, as she was sure someone had yesterday.

Nancy leaned over her gorgeous husband, who was clutching a pillow he thought was his wife and drooling a bit from his open mouth, and smiled. He really was adorable when he was asleep. She gave him a quick peck on the cheek as a morning greeting before grabbing some clothes and heading for the shower.

She closed the curtains and turned on the shower, letting the warm water rush over her. Running her hands through her thick hair, she started to work the shampoo into it, getting all the tangles out. Although she wasn't a queen in this world, it was still important to look her best.

_Look your best for who?_ a snide voice whispered in her head. _Eddy or Rob?_

The thought shocked her so much that she hadn't heard the door open.

**A/N: So are you guys proud of me? 6 pages! In one day! Along with tons of homework and dance practice and Gilmore Girls. I'd say that's pretty damn good! Review and tell me what you think! Oh, and don't forget to vote for your favorite pairings!**


	5. Shower Scares

We Meet Again

An**Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle?

Chapter 5: Shower Scares

**A/N: So, I'm all about updating this story apparently. I really haven't updated the others since 2007, which is bad of me, I know. But I've been in the best mood for this one, BECAUSE IT CAME OUT ON DVD!**

_The thought shocked her so much that she hadn't heard the door open._

The next thing Nancy knew, the shower curtain was opening. She squealed in embarrassment and grabbed the shower curtain, wrapping it around her body before whoever it was could see her naked.

_Why? If it's one of the guys, well, they've both seen me naked, _she thought.

Turning her attention back on the intruder, she felt she should have been more surprised at who it turned out to be. Either way, her voice sounded shaken enough from the cold to be taken for shock.

"H-Hey, Robert..." she forced out through shattering teeth, before actually looking at him. Then her eyes started bugging out and she_was_ in shock.

**8D**

Robert felt his jaw drop when he saw just who was in the shower. He hadn't realized there was someone in the shower, he was so absorbed in his own thoughts.

_Well,_ a snide voice in his head sounded, _there's no chance she didn't notice me _this_ time!_

"Hi..." he trailed off, drinking in the sight before him. Nancy, wrapped in a shower curtain, dripping wet with her long hair plastered all over her body. He tried his damnedest to control himself when she started biting her lip, considering it would be a tad difficult to hide his attraction in his current naked state.

_Oh. My. God. _Realization hit him full force. He'd forgotten he'd already undressed for the shower. _I'm_naked_! Completely stark naked!_

Letting out a rather girlish scream, Robert lunged for the nearest towel to cover at least his lower half.

Nancy could hardly contain her laughter, the giggles fighting to escape her firmly shut mouth.

"Stop it," Robert mumbled.

"Hello, old friend!" Nancy teased. "Long time no see."

"I said stop it," he repeated.

"Sorry," Nancy answered, trying to subdue her laughter.

"Thank you."

"So do you mind telling me why you opened the shower buck naked while I was taking one?" she queried.

"I didn't realize anybody was in there," Robert admitted. "I kinda wasn't paying attention."

"Oh. Okay." Nancy shrugged it off and gestured to the rack behind him. "Would you mind handing me a towel?" Robert complied. "Now would you mind turning around while I dry my hair?"

"Why would I need to turn around?"

"Because I still don't like to waste towels, so unless you would like to see me naked for like fifteen minutes while I dry my hair, turn around," Nancy ordered, every bit a queen, except for the whole naked thing, which actually sounded really appealing to Robert right about then. Of course, he didn't want Nancy knowing that or seeing what would definitely be a problem for him if he watched her, so he gallantly turned his back on his ex-girlfriend.

Nancy didn't realize that Robert could just see her reflection in the mirror from the corner of his eyes. In an extremely disturbing way, Robert was actually proud of himself. He'd managed to peep right in front of her without her noticing.

He had to bite his lip--hard--when she bent over to finish towel drying her hair. He didn't stop biting until he tasted the coppery flavor of blood. Thankfully, by then, she had finished her hair and wrapped herself in the towel.

"Thank you for not looking," Nancy smiled. Even without makeup she was gorgeous. All Robert could do was nod weakly. 

She started making her way out of the room when something...strange was the only word to describe it...caused a floor tile to tilt up ever so slightly. Slight as it was, it was enough to make Nancy trip into Robert. Her momentum carried them out the slightly ajar door, banging it open, and onto the floor, with her on top of him.

Robert was struck with an uncanny sense of deja vu when he saw their position. If she had been giggling, it would have been just like last time. Instead, she had buried her face in his chest in mortification.

Just like last time?

Yeah right.

Other than the fact that it was Nancy on top of him instead of finding him, they found, much to their horror, that they couldn't keep away from each other. Literally.

Nancy had tried to get up several times, and it seemed every time, something caused her to slip or her arms to give out and crash back into him. It was almost like they were attracted to each other like magnets.

They were literally joined at the hip.

Not only that, but they were stuck in that position until Giselle or Edward woke up and helped them up.

_Oh, crap_,both minds thought simultaneously.

**A/N: Okay, it's a shortie, but I totally love this twist. What do you think? Review PLEASE!**


	6. Caught

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle

Chapter 6: Caught

**A/N: So, the plot thickens! I guess this is a Nancy/Robert fic thus far. Who knows? Maybe I'll zag when you think I'll zig! Keep those reviews coming!**

Too mortified to say anything, Nancy kept her face buried in Robert's chest. _This is way too embarrassing_, she thought. _Thank God my towel didn't come undone!_

Indeed, her towel was the only thing between his naked chest and hers, and Nancy couldn't be more relieved it _was_ between them. That would be even harder to explain!

**8D**

The banging door woke both Giselle and Edward up.

_Bang!_

Giselle jolted awake, terrified after a nightmare where Narissa had returned. She'd been having the same nightmare for weeks now and it was starting to fray her nerves. _Are my nightmares coming to life?_

Thankfully, no. But she couldn't see Robert anywhere in their room. Quickly reaching out to get a robe, Giselle scrambled--gracefully--to get out of the bed and the room. She passed the mussed up couch. _So, the lovebirds have awoken,_ she thought with some bite.

She saw Edward standing in the hallway in his pajamas, staring down at something.

Giselle joined him and was about to ask what he was doing when she saw what he was staring at--or rather _who_ he was staring at.

There, on the ground, was Robert. On top of him was Nancy. They were both in just towels, but only her hair was damp.

Giselle felt her eyes starting to water. What was going on?

"--please help us! We can't separate from each other!" Nancy cried with some urgency in her voice. She was scared. But not of being caught. Curious.

"What's going on?" Giselle finally asked.

"I was in the shower," Nancy began.

"And I was going to take a shower," Robert added.

"And then as I was getting out to let him shower, I tripped on something," Nancy amended, but her voice had taken on a confused tone. "Something that wasn't there."

"Anyway," Robert continued, his voice carrying the same tone, "she fell and knocked me down. We can't get away from each other though. Each time we try, something always stops us from getting away from each other."

"So can you both please help us up?" Nancy pleaded. "But don't separate us!"

"What happens if you're separated?" Edward inquired.

"I don't know exactly what, but it usually ends up being painful," Nancy answered.

"It either physically hurts to be apart or something happens to make us come back together in a crash of some sort," Robert clarified. "But enough about that, can you please help us get up and dressed? Morgan will be here any minute!"

Mentioning Morgan woke everybody up. They'd all forgotten about the sweet little six year old.

Hurriedly, Edward grabbed Nancy gently by the shoulders while Giselle levered her hands underneath Robert's shoulders.

"One," Edward began counting. "Two. Three." Giselle and Edward heaved as they got the two up on their feet. And instantly ran to each other's arms, clutching their heads. "Headache?"

"Yes," both Robert and Nancy answered.

"But you were only about a foot apart," Giselle pointed out.

"God, I hope it doesn't last this way forever," Nancy cried into Robert's shoulder.

"And ever," Edward and Giselle finished simultaneously.

"So how are we going to do this?" Robert asked.

"Do what?" the raven-haired beauty queried.

"If we have to be less than a foot apart at a time, how will we do everyday things? Like going to the bathroom, showering, sleeping--"

"You, sir, are _not_ sleeping with my wife!" Edward declared gallantly. "The privilege to cuddle up next to this angel falls with the husband. _Me_!"

Robert almost laughed at his misinterpretation of the common misinterpretation. Robert had actually meant _sleeping next to_ Nancy. But that is usually taken as _sleeping with_ as in _canoodling with _Nancy. But Edward thought it was _sleeping next to_ Nancy. It was a vicious circle of misinterpretation. Quite comical, really.

"I'm not saying I _want_ to, Edward," Robert clarified. "I just _have_ to."

Nancy's head whipped around to glare. "So I'm just that painful to lie next to?" Robert realized just what he had said a tad too late. Groaning, he dropped his head onto Nancy's shoulder, just as she had done with him. "He is right," she said to her husband. "We won't have any privacy like this. Sorry, sweetie." Edward's crushed face made Nancy's heart melt.

This was going to take some getting used to.

**A/N: Okay, it's another short chapter but I need my sleep! I haven't had a proper night's sleep in about a month and a half and, quite frankly, I'm exhausted. So I hope you liked the chapter and keep the reviews coming!**


	7. Babara Stanwick

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle

Chapter 7: Barbara Stanwick

**A/N: You know what I've realized? When I didn't update so quickly, I would get more reviews! Don't forget to tell your friends about this story and REVIEW because it isn't fair. I'm putting a lot of energy and effort into writing this fic, and if nobody's reading it, why should I write it? I hope you understand. Thank you.**

Back in Robert's bedroom, Nancy began to feel a little uneasy. Was her marriage going to survive this? Edward might think she was going to ignore him now that she was plastered to another man. The problem was, she had no idea how to smash that notion, because she literally _was_ plastered to another man. She wouldn't be able to kiss her husband or even hug him without making it awkward for Robert.

Robert was thinking the same thing about Giselle.

"Ow! Ow! _OW!!_" the two magnets yelled as they got a little too far apart. Nancy and Robert banged into each other as quickly as possible to make the pain go away. Unfortunately, the impact caused Nancy's towel to lose its hold around her body and fall to the floor.

Squealing, Nancy ducked down and retrieved the towel like lightning and had successfully wrapped it around her form before anyone could blink. When she finally straightened, her face was siren red. "Sorry about that," she squeaked.

Neither of them had noticed Giselle appear in the doorway just in time to watch them crash into each other. She couldn't help but scrutinize the other woman's body when her towel had fallen. She truly was a beautiful woman. Inside and _definitely_ out. _I don't know if I can compete with that_, she bitterly thought to herself.

She knew Robert had seen Nancy naked before. Giselle was innocent, but not naive. She knew what went on between a man and a woman. New York had educated her these past six months. Giselle knew they had a long history. She had even asked about it, and Robert had told her straight out that they had had intercourse. It was that honesty she fell in love with.

But how would she compare next to a woman who was not only strikingly beautiful and extremely nice, but also one who had ignited such deep feelings of love in Robert? Who was to say she wouldn't do that again? Giselle doubted she would do it on purpose, though. She was much too good of a person to do that. Nancy would never intentionally betray anyone. Not Edward. Not Robert. Not even Giselle. That much, Giselle knew to be true.

If it weren't for the fact that _she_ and Robert had yet to take that step--she was waiting for marriage--Giselle may not have felt so threatened by Nancy, but she couldn't help it. However, she also knew Nancy couldn't help it either. She was stuck with Robert whether or not she liked it.

Robert, feeling guilty for his previous peeking escapades, gallantly averted his eyes when Nancy's towel dropped. He at least had that much self control, although his cheeks reddened with the effort.

Did Nancy really have to keep revealing herself to him? Their current predicament would make it hard for him to hide his attraction for her if she kept it up much longer.

"So how are we going to do this?" Nancy asked. She seemed to be asking that a lot lately.

"Do what?"

"I have things set up for upcoming weeks," she explained, "and, last time I checked, it isn't socially acceptable for someone to show up surgically attached to someone who is in a relationship with another." She gestured to the lack of space between them. "Apparently, we always have to be touching or be less than a foot from each other, which usually leads to touching."

"What do you have planned?"

"Well, first I would like to visit the studio. I want to see how it's been kept up. Then you have a dinner you have to go to," she declared.

"How did you know about the dinner?" Robert demanded, incredulous.

"Don't forget your week's plans are posted on a dry erase board in the kitchen," she answered smugly. An idea suddenly popped into her head. "How many people know you and Giselle are together?"

"Not that many, actually. She said she wanted to keep things private until she knew enough about New York not to make a fool of herself," he said. "Why?"

"Because, the plans said it was you plus one. If it's important enough to have a guest list, then you probably have to go."

"Yeah, I have to go. It's a state dinner."

"A state dinner?" Nancy repeated, bewildered. "Why would a divorce attorney be invited to a state dinner?"

"Because I recently handled the divorce of the governor's daughter well enough that she got pretty much everything. This is to show their gratitude, apparently. Though I don't see how inviting me to a boring state dinner is a thank you."

"Are you kidding me?" she exclaimed. "This is amazing! Not only will you be able to maintain your relationship with the governor, but you'll be meeting heads of state and affairs! You'll be making terrific contacts. You never know when you need good law advice from someone you _know_ can keep a secret! What's more, I can help you with decorum and such."

"Decorum?" he asked. "What do you mean? That I'm a slob?"

"No, not a slob. Quite the opposite, actually. But you have to realize, you have to act differently around rulers and administrators."

"And how would you know how to act?" The words were out of his mouth before he could stop them.

Nancy paused before answering him, a hurt look flashing in her liquid eyes. "In case you have forgotten," she hissed in a cold voice, "I happen to be a Queen. Besides, this will make it much easier for me to go with you."

"What?!"

"Well, unless you can think of a way to get us demagnetized in time for your dinner tonight, you're stuck with me, pal," Nancy shrugged. "We can act like a couple for the time being, until we can figure this thing out."

"And what about Giselle and Edward?" Robert argued feebly. Truth to tell, he was afraid it would be far too easy to fall back into their old routine as a couple.

"I guess they're a couple now, too," she replied, her voice suddenly sad, lamenting the loss of her husband to the woman who had taken Robert from her as well. Hey, it could happen again.

Robert saw the pain in her eyes at the realization she would not be able to call Edward her husband under the circumstances. He could tell Nancy really loved Edward, much as it killed him to see that. Why wasn't he more disappointed in losing Giselle for a time?

_Because I'm with my first true love_.

Whoa. Where did that come from? Morgan's mother was his first love. And Giselle was apparently his true love. So why did he feel that was wrong? Why had he just called Nancy his true love? That voice in his head wasn't even his. It sounded...girly...yet husky at the same time. Like Barbara Stanwick.

_Great time to be thinking of Barbara Stanwick at a time like this_, a voice in his head chided.

But why was there a foreign voice in his head?

"Robert?" Nancy's voice came through the haze, snapping him out of his stupor. "Robert? I don't have anything formal enough for a state dinner," she announced.

"So?" Robert replied. "What's your solution?"

"You're coming to the studio with me," she declared, reaching her arms behind her to zip up a skirt he hadn't seen her put on.

_Boy_, was he out of it.

**A/N: So sorry for taking so long after giving you so many chapters in a row! I guess I spoiled you guys! So I finally figured out the resolution to this story, and the couplings and EVERYTHING. Yay! But you shall have to continue reading to find out! REVIEW!**


	8. Studio Check

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle

Chapter 8: Studio Check

**A/N: To those of you who don't feel I should be asking for reviews: I sacrifice a lot of time and energy to write this for your enjoyment, because I enjoy it when people write for me. I always make a point to press that little review button and click a few buttons on a keyboard to let that writer know I appreciate all the effort they devote to writing that story. They spend days and days on one chapter, and they don't have to. They have absolutely nothing making them post it and letting us enjoy this story. That's all I ask for. Just a few clicks on a keyboard. It takes less than a minute. Just to show your appreciation or give friendly advice. Either way. Just don't chastise me for what I believe is a reasonable request.**

**Remember, I don't have to write this story. Reviews keep me going. Good, bad, and in between. At least then I know it's actually being read and not just skimmed or a misclick.**

**To those of you who do review regularly (and irregularly), I thank you. You give me what I need to write.**

**On with the story!**

As Nancy's studio came into sight, she couldn't help but smile. It was just the same. They didn't change everything as soon as she'd left. She'd made a point of that. Of keeping in touch with the manager.

A faint pain in her neck popped her out of her reverie. Looking back the way she'd come, Nancy yanked Robert to walk faster. "Are you trying to kill me?" she demanded.

"What do you mean?" Robert asked, confused.

"You keep separating us, and it _hurts_!" she retorted.

"It does? It hasn't bothered me since we left the apartment..." he said pensively. _Interesting_.

"What?" Nancy was taken aback. "Why is it only me, then?"

"I have no idea...who's that?" Robert peered into the store. A redhead was staring at them with an oddly twisted mouth. Could mouths do that? Naturally?

"Oh, she must be the assistant manager. According to Clarie, she was just hired a few days ago," Nancy answered.

"Who is Clarie?"

"The manager in my place. She makes sure to receive my designs every month and have them constructed," she stated, resuming her trek to the studio and dragging Robert along with her.

"You keep in touch?" Robert questioned, surprised. "How?"

"Easy. Ella drops in the first tuesday of every month to give Clarie my designs and receive an update on the studio's progress."

"Ella?" he repeated, his heart dropping. Had she already had a child? No...it hasn't been long enough...has it?

"She's this adorable little girl, the daughter of one of my Ladies-in-Waiting," Nancy explained, the corners of her lips curving into a smile. "She really reminds me of Morgan, which is why I loved her in the first place...so innocent and caring...Anyway, she's about to turn seven."

"You let a seven year old girl walk the streets of not just another world, but _New York_ completely alone once a month?" Robert demanded, incredulous.

"Of course not." Nancy glanced reproachfully at her ex. "I have friends here who take care of her. They make sure the manhole is open and let her stay with them." Nancy could have cried with relief when they finally reached the doors.

"Nancy!" Clarie exclaimed as the two entered the studio. Before Nancy knew what happened, Clarie had smothered her in an impossibly tight bear hug. "How are you?" she asked once she had once more allowed Nancy to breathe.

"I'm absolutely wonderful," Nancy declared, grinning at the warm welcome. "I take it you got my message?"

"Would I be here right now if I hadn't?"

A small cough interrupted the two old friends' reunion. Clarie turned around to the woman who had been staring at them through the window...glaring more like.

"Yes?" Clarie prompted. The redhead threw a significant look at Nancy and Robert. "Oh! I can't believe I forgot. Nancy," she said, turning her attention back to her boss, "this is Berylinn Nightcaster, our new assistant manager. Berylinn, this is _the _Nancy Tremaine and her beau, Robert Philip."

Robert and Nancy chuckled uneasily at the assumption of their relationship status. They had never really told anyone they broke up. Figuring they may as well play the part, Robert slipped his arm around her waist when he saw the woman...Berylinn? Strange name...look him up and down approvingly.

"Nice to meet you, Berylinn," Nancy said graciously, surprised at the jealousy flashing in the woman's eyes when Robert had grabbed her waist. Unconsciously, Nancy placed her hand over his, squeezing it slightly to show her unease.

Robert felt the pressure on his hand and knew what it meant. Turning his hand in hers, he squeezed back reassuringly, pulling her a little closer.

"Please, call me Beryl or Berry. Everyone else does," the redhead replied smoothly, the jealousy carefully concealed and controlled now.

Smiling in her direction, Nancy focused once more on her second-in-command. "So, to business. Robert and I are to attend the State Dinner tonight at the Michelangelo. It is quite a formal affair. I assume you have received my latest designs?"

"Of course, I have, and might I say, your royal blue evening gown with the shimmering neck was breathtaking once manufactured," Clarie declared, her eyes going to a far away place as she imagined the dress.

"How many of those have you made?" Nancy inquired, hoping it wasn't too many. She'd always imagined herself wearing that dress.

"Only one so far. It's far more complicated than any of the others," Clarie answered truthfully.

"Perfect. There will be no need to make any more for the time being. I would like to wear that for tonight, after which it can be showcased during Fashion Week," Nancy instructed, fully in business mode. Robert had to admit, he'd loved her bossy.

"Of course, shall I bring it out now?"

"No, no. There will be no need, just have it sent to Robert's apartment. You still have my measurements on file?" Clarie nodded. "Good, they haven't changed, so if you could please have Anna Marie make the alterations accordingly. She's the only seamstress who knows how to work with that type of fabric."

"You heard all that?" Clarie directed at Beryl, who nodded solemnly. "Go, then and tell Anna Marie she needs to hop to it right this second." With that, she dismissed her employee. "I apologize for Beryl, she is still quite new. I think she's just trying to fit in."

"It's perfectly alright," Nancy smiled warmly. A spasm in her calf made her aware that she no longer felt Robert's arm around her waist. Rolling her eyes, she scanned the store to find Robert wandering around the studio. "Will you excuse me? I'm just going to have a look around before I go. It was wonderful seeing you, Clarie," she said sincerely, hugging her before darting off to Robert. "Stop doing that!" she hissed.

"Doing what?" he whispered back, apparently very interested in the spring collection of dresses.

"You may not feel the pain, but I sure as hell do," Nancy chided as she bent down to massage her aching calf, giving Robert a nice view for a few seconds. "Come on, I still don't have a complete wardrobe."

"_What?_" Robert exclaimed. "You were laden with bags yesterday!"

"Yeah, and about half of them were for Edward, smart guy." She meandered through the studio, picking up certain outfits and handing them to Robert to hold. "I'm going to be staying for a while, and a fashion designer cannot be left without clothes."

Robert was left with no choice but to follow her around the store and into the dressing rooms. She, of course, refused to let him into the cubicle with her.

"I think you've seen me naked enough for a day," she claimed.

Oh she had no idea.

"But what about the bond?"

"You can just stand really close to the door and so will I. That way, we're still close to each other." Without saying another word, she disappeared into the cubicle.

Not long after she had gone did Robert have another visitor. Beryl came slinking up to him once she saw the coast was clear.

"Hey," she breathed out in what she must have thought was a seductive tone.

"Hi," Robert said indifferently.

"So, how long have you been with 'Little Miss Bossy' over there?" she whispered conspiratorially.

"Five and a half years, and she's hardly bossy," he insisted.

"Oh really?" Beryl snorted. "Did you see what just went on back there?"

"Yes, and it was simply an employer addressing an employee. Nothing more." Robert was really starting to get annoyed at this troublemaker.

"Anyway," she recovered, "aren't you bored with her after all these years?" He shook his head. "I mean, the uptight bi--" she cut off as the object of their whispered conversation opened the door.

"What do you think?" Nancy asked, twirling in a knee-length pale pink baby doll with lacy trim over the bodice and finishing with a curtsy, a smile playing across her lips.

He grinned at her silliness, but the woman right beside him was getting increasingly closer. He needed to get rid of Beryl.

Before he knew what he was doing, Robert reached around her waist, pulling her flush against him. Her hands resting on his chest, he could feel her grip his shirt slightly.

"You look beautiful," he whispered in her ear before swooping down to capture her lips with his.

Nancy stood stiffly, too stunned to stop his barrage of her mouth. What was going on? Why was he kissing her? Involuntarily, her eyelids fluttered shut as he slipped his tongue in her open mouth.

Robert could have almost slumped in relief when she relaxed in his arms, letting him continue to kiss her. He felt her hands grab his shirt a little more now, until there were two fists clutching onto his shirt for dear life. She even started to kiss back...a little. She was hesitant.

Beryl watched with a glower on her face, waiting for the couple to come up for air. When they didn't after the first ten seconds, she stalked off in a huff. She _had_ to lure him away from that rail she had to call boss!

When the two finally separated, for lack of air, they stayed in their close embrace. Nancy avoided his eyes for a few moments as she caught her breath. When she looked up at him at last, Robert saw a torrent of conflicting emotions flicker behind her eyes.

"What was that for?" she asked in a small voice, thoroughly shaken.

"Your new assistant manager was coming on to me," Robert declared calmly. He couldn't let her know part of him was just looking for an excuse to kiss her. "Trying to, at least. She kept asking me why I wasn't bored with you, so I decided to show her I wasn't."

"By kissing me?" she clarified. He nodded. "So you just used me to make her go away?" Robert winced at the hurt she was so desperately trying to hide came through in her question.

"But I wasn't lying when I said you looked beautiful," he consoled, "because you really do."

"Thanks," Nancy said distantly. She had just kissed Robert. _She_--a married woman!--had just kissed her ex-almost-fiance--and liked it. What about Edward?

_What about Edward?_a voice crooned in her head. Not her voice. An outside voice.

"Ugh," she breathed out and rested her forehead on Robert's chest, thoroughly exhausted. "What the hell is happening to us?"

"I really don't know," Robert said ruefully, bringing his arms from her waist to her back to envelope her in a comforting hug.

**8D**

Once again, Robert was forced to wait on the opposite side of the door as Nancy proceeded to get ready for the dinner. He still didn't understand why it had to be so formal. It's just a dinner! Why did he have to wear a tux? And as if it didn't taken long enough already for women to get ready without having to dress up in gowns.

Nevertheless, when Nancy emerged from the bathroom, he couldn't help but thank whoever was up there for inviting them to this dinner.

The first thing he saw was her eyes. Her emerald eyes were framed by black eyeliner, her eyelashes curled just so to emphasize everything. She had shimmering blue eye shadow on her eyelids.

Next he saw her slightly tinted cheeks and shining lips. The shine on her lips and on her eyes went well with her diamond headband, which was set to puff up a little of her hair to frame her face, while the rest cascaded down her back in soft, thick curls. He could just see two diamond studs peeking out from her ears.

The white of the diamonds sparkling against her glossy, black hair was enough to make his mouth dry.

But of course, that was only her head. When he looked at the rest of Nancy's body, he wasn't sure if he had been able to keep his mouth from dropping.

She was wearing a royal blue, off-shoulder gown. The upper trim of her sleeve, which swooped gracefully into the neckline before resting on her other arm, shimmered with...something. He couldn't exactly tell what made the fabric shine.

Nestled in the hollow of her collarbone was a small string of diamonds that circled her neck. It was so delicate. It reminded him of frosting.

The gown clung to the curves of her slender torso. The fabric...wrapped her somehow. It started at her sleeves and came together at the waist, where the gown flowered out in a fashion very reminiscent of a princess.

"Robert?" Nancy waved a hand, which displayed a beautiful diamond ring on her left ring finger and a delicate diamond bracelet resting on her wrist. She smiled when he focused on her again. "What do you think?"

"I-I..." Robert was spared the trouble of finding the words when his daughter came into the room.

"Wow..." Morgan declared. "You look like a princess."

"Morgan!" Nancy squealed as she went to hug the six year old, who, surprisingly, hugged her back with as much fervor. Robert, feeling the slight discomfort of being separated, edged forward so he was right behind Nancy.

"Hi, Nancy," she whispered in her ear, making Nancy smile warmly, her eyes twinkling. Picking Morgan up, Nancy stood, positively glowing.

"I've missed this little one," she told Robert, still grinning.

"She's missed you, too," he replied, truthfully. As happy as Morgan was with Giselle, she had been sad to see Nancy leave. They truly had grown close in the time before Giselle dropped in.

She smiled again, this time sadly. She hated having to leave this angel. She looked at the little girl, whose arms were still around her neck, and chuckled as she had fallen asleep from exhaustion.

"She must have really had fun at her friend's house to be this tired," Giselle surmised as she entered the room with Edward.

Edward's heart constricted when he saw his breathtakingly beautiful wife turn around with Morgan in her arms. With Robert right beside her, they looked like the perfect family.

"Eddy," Nancy smiled at him, her eyes filled with genuine love and happiness. "How was your day with Giselle?" There was absolutely no irony or jealousy in that question. She really wanted to know. This thing that was going on between Robert and her...it couldn't be real...she truly loved Edward. She knew that every time he looked at her.

"Oh it was great," he answered, walking over to Nancy's side and smiling at the sleeping child in her arms. "Giselle gave me a tour of the city." Nancy's face fell a little bit. _She_ had wanted to show him New York. Well, they could walk around the city once this weird bond thing between Robert and her was gone.

"Nancy?" Robert broke into the happy couple's reacquaintance reluctantly. When she leaned forward to look at him, he smiled half-heartedly. "The car is here. We should probably get going."

Well. Here goes.

**A/N: So there you go! I think this was 6 pages long. You're welcome. BTW, for those who were wondering where I got the idea for the whole bond thing, I got it from Princess Destiny, who came up with it in her Spin the Bottle series. But mine is just a PART of her idea, because I didn't want to steal it all. Read and Review please!**


	9. Arrivals

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle

Chapter 9: Arrivals

**A/N: So this chapter is probably just going to be short and sweet, but it's to make up for going so long without posting a chapter last time! Love you all!**

**gAlinda: yes I did get the idea of Berylinn from there haha**

**Bonanza and AMC Addict and BabyBlueBubblex: I've noticed I've mainly focused on Robert and Nancy, and I put in a little scene with Giselle and Robert at the beginning for you. I'll see if I can make your wish come true Hannah. )**

**cakesniffer2000: You're closer than you think! But I can't really tell you what. But it won't be exactly what you hope.**

**alinaandalion: thank you so much for coming out of lurkdom for me. I'm glad you think I'm improving. That really makes me feel great.**

**Thanks for your feedback!**

Giselle sighed as Robert ushered Nancy out of the apartment. She had to admit. Nancy had looked beautiful, and her dress was magnificent. Nobody in the room had been able to take their eyes off of her, not for long.

_She dressed like a queen would_, a snide voice in her head sounded. _She dressed like you would have had you been queen_.

This wasn't her voice speaking. It was slightly off, as if an imitation. Whatever it was, it was right. Giselle couldn't deny the fact that she was envious of Nancy. She was beautiful, smart, funny, gentle, caring, and genuinely kind to everyone around her. Unfortunately, that tended to attract a lot of eyes...particularly _male_ eyes.

Plumping down on the sofa, Giselle couldn't help but pout. Nancy had everything! A beautiful kingdom, a wonderful husband, and a special bond with her ex-lover!

Whoa...was that what she was upset about? That Nancy and Robert couldn't separate? It must be a pain...literally. To not be able to be with the one you love...doomed to be with another.

That struck a chord with her.

Narissa had said those exact words to her six months ago.

Giselle's eyes widened at the revelation. Narissa!

"Oh, no," she breathed out. "She's behind all this!" Giselle was halfway to the door before she stopped. "No, that can't be it. I saw her fall of the Empire State Building. Nobody could survive that..." Frustrated, she once more slumped onto the couch.

**8D**

Edward just left Morgan's room, having just tucked her into bed--she giggled at his hair, which Nancy had ruffled right before they left--to see Giselle grab her coat and start for the door before stopping, murmuring to herself, and resuming her seat on the sofa.

"You know, they say talking to yourself is the first sign of insanity," he teased good-naturedly. In a heartbeat, Giselle was at his arm.

"Please, Edward," she pleaded. "I can't help but think something's wrong."

"Of course, something's wrong. If nothing were wrong, we wouldn't be in this predicament right now. You would have gone to the dinner and I could have stayed here and spent some time with my wife!" Edward's indignant tone startled the both of them. He was almost at his breaking point. Giselle looked at him knowingly, seeing in his eyes that he was more upset about the bond than he let on. More upset than she, possibly.

"What is bothering you so much, Edward?" she asked cautiously.

"I've already lost one love, and the last thing I need is to lose my true love! Andalasia needs their Queen..._I_ need my Queen." Edward's eyes lost some of their heat at that last statement.

"You miss her, don't you?"

"More than you can imagine..." he let out.

Giselle felt another stab of jealousy. Edward was madly in love with Nancy. She'd seen how Robert had looked at her before they left. Nancy had two men trailing after her heels, and Giselle was alone.

In her heart, she knew that wasn't fair. It wasn't as if Nancy had chosen for this to happen. She had been just as infatuated with Edward as he was with her. Nancy wasn't trying to seduce Giselle's boyfriend...she just did it naturally.

Sighing in exasperation, Giselle rested her head on Edward's chest as his arms came around both to offer comfort and to receive it.

Oddly enough, there was nothing awkward about the hug. It was just two friends comforting each other. That was all. Their attraction for each other truly had passed.

**8D**

Nancy sat on one side of the car seat, looking out the window, thinking. How awful Edward must be feeling right then? She'd noticed his wistful looks, and couldn't blame him. He'd agreed to come with her here to spend time with her, not to watch her be with another man.

_I'm so sorry, Edward_, she thought. _If I had any say in this, it would be you I was bonded with_.

She squeezed the hand she was holding--if only to uphold the bond--and imagined it was Eddy's hand she was holding.

Robert had been observing the woman sitting next to him. He watched as the New York City lights reflected off her smooth skin, bouncing off the diamonds and making her sparkle. But she was sad. Her brow was furrowed ever so slightly, the ends of her lips slanted down, and her eyes were thoughtful. She always did that when upset and was trying to solve something.

_She probably misses her _husband_!_ Robert emphasized the 'husband' part in his brain, reminding himself he could not fall in love with this woman. Apart from the fact that she was married, he also needed to stay faithful to Giselle, who he had successfully neglected over the past 36 hours.

"Sir?" a timid voice called out as the partition rolled down. Robert glanced up toward the front of the car to see a young girl of about 21 in the driver's seat. Had she looked that young when they first got in? That was a stupid question. He could see the pink on the back of her coat. It was quite a bright shade of pink, as were her flowery earrings. Flower-child? He vaguely recalled her calling herself Hannah.

"Yes?"

"We've reached the Michaelangelo. At what time would you like me to return?" She was professional, he would give her that.

"I'll call you when I need you." Hannah nodded and made to get out of the car. "No, no. It's fine, I'll get it." Robert got out on the traffic side of the black limo that had been sent to escort them.

Nancy snapped out of her trance when her back suddenly clenched up. She looked to her side to see Robert was no longer there. The _imbecile_! The muscles spasms continued up her back, getting more and more painful until they suddenly receded.

Robert had been halfway around the car when he remembered about the bond and hurried to get to the curbside door, where Nancy was waiting, a sour look on her face.

"Sorry," he whispered as he opened the door for her and offered his hand.

For the simple sake of propriety, Nancy took his hand. There were paparazzi all around, and her throwing a fit in front of them would hardly make things any better.

"Sorry, doesn't cut it, mister," she hissed through a gracious smile. "Stop hurting me!"

She let her gown flow to the carpet-covered ground as she stood up. This state dinner was turning out to be quite the affair.

Robert took her hand and placed it in the crook of his arm as he escorted her up the steps and into the Michaelangelo New York. He couldn't help but grin all the way. He was walking down an aisle of a sorts--the paparazzi made one to let them through--with Nancy sparkling in a beautiful gown on his arm. It was exactly how he'd imagined their wedding...notwithstanding the slight variations.

Nancy was painfully aware of all the eyes she was attracting. Yes, she was a well-to-do fashion designer in this world, and yes, people knew who she was, but that had nothing to do with the lustful and hungry looks many of the men were throwing at her. Her dress was _not_ that slutty! _STOP STARING AT ME! _she yelled at them in her head.

As they walked into the dining room, the governor of New York, Eliot Spitzer, came to greet them.

"Nancy Tremaine?" he asked, impressed. "You landed yourself the hottest designer in New York, Philip?" Seeing Nancy's appalled expression at such a crude comment, he quickly clarified. "By 'hottest' I simply meant the most sought-after. Your designs have been extremely popular these last six months." Spitzer was sweating, worried Nancy had caught his double entendre, which she had. Turning to Robert he continued in a slightly more serious tone, "I fear I may be needing your services once more, Philip. This whole controversy with that girl must go away as soon as possible."

Nancy tried concealing a smile, but her eyes twinkled as she watched Robert struggle for an answer. "I really don't-er-think that falls into my specialty. I'm a divorce lawyer..."

This was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: Told you it was going to be short. Hopefully you guys liked it. Review please!**


	10. Rush

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle

Chapter 10: Rush

**A/N: So this story only has a few chapters left in it, I'm sorry to say. Don't worry, I intend on writing more Enchanted fics! But probably not a sequel. Then again, who knows? Thanks to all those that reviewed!**

As Spitzer led the two to their seats, they were painfully aware that the seats were right next to Spitzer's chair at the head of the table.

_Geez, that Ashley Dupre scandal must have made him desparate_, Nancy thought.

Nancy and Robert sat in their chairs simultaneously--and almost passed out as a huge rush of pain flooded over them.

Nancy's eyes had dots floating across them as an intense headache slammed into her. It was like PMS on her worst day--only tenfold. She tried to see how Robert was holding up, He had his hands clenched in a white-knuckled grip on each other.

Scooting her chair as close to his as possible, Nancy grabbed his hand to stop the pain. It seemed to work a little bit. If it didn't make the pain go completely away, it at least dulled it.

"What was that?" Robert whispered frantically.

"I don--" Nancy cut off when a familiar wavy, red-head came into view. "What on earth is Beryl doing here?" Robert jerked around. By the looks of it, she had just stepped across the threshold.

"Do you think...?" he started. "No..."

He hadn't had to finish his sentence. Nancy understood exactly what he meant. Their sudden inability to separate at all without almost fainting was somehow linked to Beryl.

**8D**

"Edward, I don't think it's wise to leave them to themselves," Giselle suggested, breaking their embrace.

"Why not?"

"I have a feeling something--something big is going to happen tonight," she replied, unable to explain her strange sense of foreboding.

"I just want to dance with Nancy again..." Edward whispered wistfully. At seeing Giselle's confused expression, he clarified. "She loves to dance, but the last time she got to was at our wedding reception. We've both been swamped with documents and creeds and such since then."

After a few more seconds of staring at him as if he were some odd new toy she was trying to understand, Giselle shook her head. "So you agree with me? We should go to the dinner?"

"I don't necessarily think we should. It's improper to show up at an event uninvited," Edward said loftily. Giselle's face fell. "...But I suppose we could, if you really feel like you need to."

"Thank you," she offered, relieved.

**8D**

Nancy and Robert had to be almost on top of each other to keep the pain from taking over their bodies. At absolutely all times, more than one part of their bodies had to be touching. At the moment it was their legs that were entwined. It was almost indecent.

And to think, it had been wearing off!

_It never dies_, a voice whispered in both of their minds.

_It has to_, they both responded.

Robert couldn't help but notice Nancy's distress. She was trying to put up a good front for the others at the dinner, but she was tapping her fingers on the table. Her tell-tale sign. Her other hand was clutching her stomach. Was she feeling sick?

He leaned over to whisper in her ear, "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

"How? It's not like there's any place to go," she whispered back. She had a point. There was just the large ballroom.

Robert straightened and pronounced before the table, "Care to dance?"

Nancy could have slapped him. _Seriously?_ she exclaimed in her head, glaring daggers at him. _Like we don't have enough to worry about without trying to waltz?_ Unable to do anything but accept, she accepted his proffered hand and stood up gracefully.

As the started waltzing, Nancy looked up into Robert's face. "So what did you want to talk about?"

"You seem worried," he stated simply.

"Well, wouldn't you be worried if you had another person's voice inside your head, you're unable to spend time with your spouse, and you couldn't separate from your ex?" she replied and added worriedly under her breath, "What if this affects the baby?"

Robert almost dropped the steps to the dance. Instead he pulled Nancy closer, hissing in her ear, "You're pregnant?"

Nancy's eyes widened as she realized Robert had heard. Squeezing them shut again, she simply nodded.

"How long?"

"About a month."

"Does Edward know?"

Nancy's face whipped back to glare at him. "Of course he knows! Why wouldn't I tell him?"

"No reason I can think of," Robert said hurriedly. "I didn't mean anything by it. So is that what's worrying you?" She nodded. "You think all this will hurt your baby?"

Before she had a chance to respond, Nancy saw her husband and Giselle over Robert's shoulder, letting out an audible gasp.

"What is it?" Robert turned around to look at what made Nancy so shocked and was about to wave the two over when more pain washed over him. Nancy quickly gripped his arm to her chest to quell the fire in her brain, her eyes clenched shut and her breath labored.

Edward spotted the dancing couple as they entered, and almost crumpled when he saw Nancy clutch Robert's arm.

"Come, they're over there," Edward told Giselle, leading her to the two. As they approached, he noticed both Nancy and Robert were in pain and were clinging to each other almost as if the other was the antidote. "Nancy," he exclaimed, rushing to her side, "are you alright?"

Her eyes popped open at the sound of her husband's anxious voice. She turned her head to look in his worried eyes. Momentarily forgetting her pain, Nancy squealed and hugged her Eddy. Once she and Robert separated, she almost passed out in Edward's arms, but she tried her best to ignore it.

"Oh, Eddy...I...I'm--AHHH!" Nancy shrieked and was suddenly yanked from his grasp as she hurtled across the ballroom, hitting the wall and landing in a heap on the floor.

"Nancy!" Robert, Edward, and Giselle cried in unison, rushing over to her side. As Edward and Robert tended to the poor girl, Giselle looked around the ballroom to see what had pulled Nancy, but found nothing.

"What in the world happened?" she wondered aloud. Her eyes alighted on a curiously dressed redhead near the door, standing stock still as people hurried to see if Nancy was alright. "Robert?" she asked.

Robert stood up and looked at his girlfriend, suddenly very comforted by her presence. "What is it?"

"Who is that woman?" Robert followed Giselle's line of vision and saw the familiar redhead.

"Beryl," he said darkly. "She did this."

"Ah-ah-ah!" a familiar voice chimed...well, more like grated, as if speaking for the first time in months. A few people screamed at the suddenly resounding voice...that was coming from Beryl's mouth. "So close, but no cigar."

Without warning, Beryl leaped and landing right in front of Robert, smirking.

"What do you mean?" Edward was now on his feet, seething.

"What, you don't recognize your own mother?" the woman asked. "Why, I'm hurt, Edward."

At the word "mother," Edward's eyes widened. It couldn't be...Narissa? He whipped around as he heard a faint groan behind him. Nancy was coming around. "Darling, are you alright?"

Nancy's eyes flickered, struggling to open. Finally succeeding, she looked at Edward. "Wh...What happened?"

"I'll tell you what happened, you usurper," Beryl--that is to say _Narissa_--hissed. "It's quite simple, really. You took my crown, and for that you must pay."

It was the same voice that had been her head. With her husband's help, Nancy found her footing, coming dangerously close to collapsing. This time, however, the pain did not go away when Robert moved to support her.

Suddenly, Giselle's feet were swept out from under her. "What was that for?" she demanded, true anger showing for the first time on her face.

"You started it all!" Narissa declared. "If you hadn't fallen onto Edward all that time ago, none of this would have happened." Narissa suddenly became very calm. "Be happy I won't kill you like I am about to do to _this_ wretch."

"What do you mean _wretch_?" Nancy hissed, regaining her strength enough to put a small bite into those words. Narissa only ignored Nancy for the moment and continued talking to Giselle.

"I won't kill you directly at least."

"What are you saying?" Giselle asked.

"I know you, Giselle. You care for everyone and wouldn't lift a finger against anybody."

"So?"

"Now you get to live with the fact that it was your fault that Edward's wife and unborn child were terminated."

Nancy gasped. Giselle couldn't say a word. Nancy was _pregnant_?

"You were listening to our conversation?" Nancy forced out through gritted teeth.

Edward felt a wave of guilt. He had completely forgotten his wife was with child. What kind of a father was he that he forgot he even had a baby?

Instead of responding to Nancy's accusation, Narissa rushed forward, morphing into her trademark dragon form, and snatched up Nancy.

Letting out an ear-splitting scream, Nancy tried fighting Narissa's strong grasp. She felt herself slip in and out of consciousness as her injuries from the initial attack coupled with the intense pain of being so far away from Robert.

"EDWARD!!" she shrieked as she was brought up right in front of one of the dragon's slitted pupils. Nancy cried out in pain when Narissa squeezed her middle, knowing fully well that she was suffocating the embryo.

The pain was finally too much for Nancy. Edward, Robert, and Giselle watched with horror as she finally collapsed, hanging from her midsection over Narissa's sizable hand.

"SOMEBODY DO SOMETHING!!" Beryl screamed. Suddenly, the three did a double take. _Beryl_?! How was she on the ground with them when she was Narissa just a few minutes ago? "What are you staring at? That woman is in trouble! Help her!" She seemed to have no recollection of the earlier events of the day. In fact, she didn't recognize anyone at all. Not even her boss, who was currently being tossed up and down by the dragon.

They would have loved to save Nancy. The only question was _how_?

**A/N: Okay, I'm evil, I know. Review and tell me just how much!**


	11. Les Pommes

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle?

Chapter 11: Les Pommes

**A/N: I'm glad you guys liked the last chapter! I'm sorry for being so mean, but come on, I need a climax here! This is the action-packed chapter and nothing more, so it's not the longest. Love you!**

_They would have loved to save Nancy. The only question was _how_?_

Giselle finally snapped out of her daze. Although her shock about the baby hadn't completely worn off, the news made it even more imperative that Nancy came out of the ordeal unharmed.

Grabbing Robert's hand, she led him behind the dragon. "How are we going to save her, this time?" Giselle asked, getting a severe bout of deja vu. "We don't have a sword or a tall building with a spire this time."

Edward came running up to them with endless amounts of curtain and rope. It appeared he had even managed to get the tablecloths. "We can trip her!" he said excitedly.

"How did you get all this stuff?" Robert inquired, fingering the curtain cloth. It seemed rather sturdy.

"Everybody wants to help Nancy so they helped me get this stuff down from around the room."

"Edward, we can't trip her!" Giselle chastised, looking frantic. "What if Nancy gets crushed underneath?"

As one, Robert, Edward, and Giselle watched Narissa have more fun bouncing Nancy from one hand to another. The tumult must have brought Nancy around, for her arms were clenched around her stomach, trying to save her baby from the beating.

"Wait," Edward said. "I have a better plan than tripping her!"

**8D**

Nancy couldn't function. It was all she could do to try and protect her child. When she was tossed particularly high, she opened her mouth to scream, but it was muffled by something hard being forced into her mouth. Nancy opened her eyes to see an apple materializing in her mouth.

Instead of spitting it out, as she had intended to do, the impact of falling on Narissa's hand made her mouth instinctively close, taking a large bite out of the blood red apple.

And all went black.

**8D**

Narissa smirked in triumph when she saw the wretch pass out after the apple had been in place. This apple was different than the last one. It did not kill her by the stroke of midnight, which, unfortunately, was hours away. No, it drained her life force away in mere minutes. At most, this...this..._imposter_...would only live for five minutes more.

Her job complete, Narissa tossed Nancy away. Of course, a dragon's toss was the equivalent of being hurtled across a room, which is exactly what happened. Nancy, once again, landed in a heap at the base of a wall, barely breathing.

What Narissa hadn't noticed was that Robert had gotten a hold of the bitten apple that had fallen. She had opened her mouth to declare her throne once more when he pelted it and landed it in the back of her throat.

Before she knew what was happening, she saw Giselle and Edward floating down on either side of her. No, they were...parachuting? Then, suddenly, a large red curtain closed around her head.

Narissa couldn't breathe! Those _people_ were suffocating her! Mumbling out a warbled version of her de-morphing incantation, she reverted back to her normal body, which only meant her body was completely encased in a heavy curtain. Making as if to scream, she accidentally bit down on the apple.

And all went black...well an even darker black than what already enclosed her.

**8D**

Robert and Giselle watched as the shaking figure of the human Narissa finally collapsed with a few more convulsions. Once the shape stilled, they looked at each other, relieved. That is until--

"NANCY!!" Edward cried out. Robert and Giselle whipped around to see Edward kneeled by his wife, weeping. "Nancy, please wake up!" He bent over her beaten form, crying into her now torn and soiled royal blue gown. Nancy's face had grown sickly pale and her chest hardly moved at all. The only sign of life at all was her hands still clutched around her stomach. "Why won't you respond? Why can't you hear me?"

The clock chimed.

Nobody knew that three minutes, forty seconds had passed since she had bitten the apple.

**A/N: Dun, dun, DUN!! Okay, so this was the climax...in case you didn't catch that. I'm sorry it wasn't that long, but usually the action sequence isn't that long. I'm pretty sure next chapter will be the last one, if I don't do an epilogue. So sad that it's coming to an end...Anyway, review and tell me how much you absolutely hate me for that cliffie!**


	12. Ever After?

We Meet Again

An **Enchanted** fic by Gigi

Summary: Nancy is Queen of Andalasia now and happily married to Edward. But what happens when she visits New York and runs into Robert and Giselle

Chapter 12: Ever After?

**A/N: Alas, my readers, we have reached the end of this wonderful journey. It has been extremely fun, you guys. You have been awesome. Just because the story is over doesn't mean my dabbling in Enchanted plots is over! But I'm going to try to finish another fic first. I love you guys.**

One minute left.

Nancy was rapidly falling into a permanent state of slumber. In the last twenty seconds, she turned three shades whiter, her lips carrying the faintest tint of blue.

"Kiss her, Edward," Giselle whispered, her eyes watering at the thought of such a sweet, kind woman losing not only her life, but that of her baby as well. "It's the only way to save her life."

Edward's eyes widened in apprehension. It hadn't worked last time when he was in a similar situation. What if it didn't work now? Was he doomed to live forever in a loveless life?

Robert rushed to his side, noting the more deathly air surrounding Nancy. "I really don't think you have time to spare. Do it now!"

Ten seconds left.

Strangely enough, Nancy began to...thin. She was--evaporating, almost. Panicking, Edward thrust his face on hers and covered her cold lips with his.

After a few seconds of hoping she would miraculously recover and respond to the kiss, Edward finally gave up and lifted his head, heart-stricken.

He'd lost his wife. He had no true love. Was there no justice in this world? Why did he have to lose _two_ of his brides in 6 months? _AND _his baby?

Edward bent over his wife's unmoving body, weeping into her stomach. "This is just not _fair_!" he cried.

Robert's and Giselle's hearts melted at the King's grief. Everybody at the--now completely demolished--dinner surrounded the four people, faces crumpling at the forlorn sight before them.

Spitzer sidled up to Robert's side, whispering in his ear, "What's going on? I thought you and Ms. Tremaine were together?" Robert shook his head sadly. "Care to explain?"

"It's a long story," Robert sighed. "But Nancy and I are not together anymore..."

"If you're saying that because she's...well...incapacitated..." Spitzer glared. "That's no reason to--"

"No! We were quite serious. We were together for five years, before these two dropped in," Robert declared, motioning to the prostrate body of Edward and the woman standing alone trying her very hardest to contain her tears. "She is my girlfriend and that man was--is her husband."

"So why did you come with Ms. Tremaine?" he asked in a soft voice, not wanting to seem disrespectful, but he was curious.

Before Robert could open his mouth, Edward emitted a particularly loud wail into the motionless co...body.

She could _not_ be a corpse.

Edward suddenly felt a stirring beneath him. A faint grumble...almost like someone was digesting food.

_Who on Earth would be eating right now_? he asked himself, before he felt two hands lightly touch each side of his tear-stained face. _No...could it be...?_

Chancing a glance up at his lost love's face, he notice she had ceased dissipating. She even had a little color, and, though her eyes were still closed, they were, indeed, her hands on either side of his head. Well, it was hardly her hands. More like the very tip of her three middle fingers barely brushing both sides of his chin. But a faint smile adorned her thin lips.

The smallest glimmer of hope burst into flame in Edward's heart. Could she really be alive? Was she his true love after all?

Moving up her body, he examined her beautiful features, looking for any other indication of life. For a few agonizingly long moments, everybody leaned forward to see what would become of the woman.

**Stranger's POV**

I shoved my way to the front of the crowd, right behind a small woman with red hair who was crying. Sobbing. I look down on the floor. A man is hovering above a heart-breakingly beautiful woman. But she wasn't moving. Her chest rose and fell maybe a centimeter every time.

My heart went out to the man, knowing the hope that was showing so much on his face was about to slide off like butter on a stove.

I'd seen death too much not to be able to recognize it when I saw it. I could tell she was still alive, but only slightly. She was making peace, touching the man--her husband, if the ring on her finger is anything to go by--and finally accepting the inevitable.

It happened to each person in my family who died. Right before they left me to pick up the pieces.

The man's face fell after a few moments, eyes tearing up. Then something in him...changed. He took on a new air. Almost that of--Royalty was what came to mind. Solemn and somber, he lay the woman back down, having picked her up when she showed those last signs of life.

He closed his eyes for a moment, almost as if gathering strength. Opening his eyes, he whispered something to the woman as he bent over. The words were so low, so soft, that I almost didn't catch them. Even had I not heard them directly, the emotion in his voice, in his eyes, and in the way he held his love conveyed the feelings just as powerfully.

"I'll only ever be yours. I love you."

He bent down to kiss her one more time. A kiss so full of love and affection that I knew he meant what he said with every fiber of his being.

Soon, my vision became blurred. I was crying, weeping. The redhead in front of me turned, understood, and offered me her shoulder while she silently mourned as well.

**8D**

Edward straightened from the kiss--the goodbye kiss. "Goodbye, my love," he choked out before he forced himself to turn away. He couldn't look at her anymore, knowing she would never wake up from her slumber and whack him on the head for watching her sleep again. He would never hear her laughter again. That sweet voice that tinkled like chimes in the wind. It was all gone.

Gone.

Forever.

Why had he hesitated? Was it his fault that she died? Should he have kissed her sooner? Did his self-doubt actually counter the kiss?

Was she even his true love?

That question reverberated in Edward's head. How could that be? They had been so happy together? Was it Robert again?

What was he thinking? True love doesn't change like that! Nancy Tremaine _was_..._is_ his true love, and there was no changing that. Maybe she had already passed when he kissed her?

Then why had she touched him?

All this went through his mind as he made his way to Robert and Giselle. Tears fell freely down his cheeks, a waterfall in honor of the goddess he had the honor of calling his wife.

"Mmnh..." a groan of pain sounded from behind him.

Edward froze. He strained his ears. It couldn't be wishful thinking this time. He'd lost any hope he'd had in the world.

Slowly turning around, Edward spotted a slight sparkle at the edge of Nancy's eye. A tear.

**8D**

Why was everything so black? I heard everybody...crying. How long was I out?

Nancy felt her husbands warm lips envelop hers. She wanted so much to hug him and to kiss him back, but she couldn't control her body. She couldn't move.

Her eyes watered as he bid her farewell, a single tear escaping the eyelid as she finally emitted a moan. If it was the only way to let him know she was still there, then so be it.

**8D**

Edward was back at Nancy's side in a heartbeat, wiping away her tear with his thumb.

"Please be alive..." he whispered.

Nancy moaned in response, her face contorting with anguish. She let out three soft, almost incoherent words.

"Don't leave me."

Burying his face in her hair as he picked her up so she was in a sitting position, Edward was jubilant as he held his very much alive wife. Crying into her hair, he replied, "I promise. I will never leave your side. Not ever."

**8D Nancy POV**

"I promise," he cried into my hair. "I will never leave your side. Not ever."

I finally gained control of my eyes, straining to lift my heavy eyelids as he held me before him. I saw his tear-streaked face and his eyes that danced with joy and relief and, most of all, love.

He leaned down to kiss me again.

This time he got a response.

A big one.

Everybody started clapping and hooting out in joy.

But we didn't care.

We just kept kissing.

_The End_

**A/N: Wipes away tear So, that's it. I didn't really want to make the end super cheesy, but you can't do a fic of a Disney movie and not have it be at least a little cheesy. Please review. Tell me what you think of the ending. Tell me you love me, you hate me, you wish I'd done it better. Tell me anything. Because this fic meant a lot to me and I'm incredibly sad that it's complete.**


End file.
